Sideswipe's kitten
by Night-Star-Prime
Summary: Alison witwicky/kittin was kidnapped when she was four. now she back who kidnapped her? what hpend to her? why won't mojo leave her alone? find out read Sidesipe's kitten
1. Only four years old

Hi I'm Night-Star-Prime and I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Hi my name is Alison or ally for short. And this is my story. I warn you readers not all this is child approved. Now that that's over…Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Four years old<strong>

It all started one day when me and my brother, Sam, where out side playing tag.

***FLASH**BACK*****

**3rd person POV**

"Tag! you're it, Sammy." A four year old girlsaid. Then turned and promptly ran away as 'Sammy' stared to chance her.

Never once did the children notice the men in the car across the street.

"Is that her?" The first man said.

"Yep." The second man "ready?"

"Born reedy."

If anyone was there they would see a burr of black as the little girl was grabbed and placed in a black van as the car drove by. They would see the little boy scream and run in ran house to alert the parents. They would see the mother balling in to the father's chest a week later, as the police told them that they couldn't do anything more. They would hear the little seven year old crying and yelling for his little sister. But alas there was none to witness a family losing there little Alison.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think should I contenue?<strong>

**Please tell me**


	2. Home

I have decided to continue this story. OH! I forgot to tell you this is after the first move but before RotF. Sooo….ONWORD!

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

**Allison's POV**

I starred at the house. The house where my family lived at. The house I was taken away from when I was only four years old. I couldn't bring my self to go to the front door. I didn't know what to say when they answered the door. IF they answered the door.

But wait I haven't introduced myself I'm Alison Witwicky. I'm a fourteen year old ex-experiment from sector-7. And this is my story.

For ten years I was known experiment X17 one of two that survived. I have cat ears, (as well as normal ears) tail, eyes, and enhanced smell (which I can tern on and off). I also, unfortunately, got repeatedly zapped with all-spark energy, and let me tell you it hurt like hell.

The only other one to survive was experiment X-14, otherwise known as shadow, my best and only friend. Shadow is nineteen years old. She was like the big sister I never had. That is until sector-7 was disband. We got let go and we went are separate ways.

And that, my friend, is why I'm standing in front of my old house.

After about five minutes I _finely _knocked on the door. It opened to revel my mom, Judy.

"Hello" she said with a friendly smile but there was sadness in her eyes. And I know I had caused that. I was barely able to choke out "mom" before I hugged her.

It tock her about fifteen seconds to realize it was me, her little kitten. Then she hugged me back. If you never got a huge from my mom consider yourself grateful, she could strangle a bear.

"Ma I love ya but I breathin' more." I chocked out.

She let me go real fast after that. Then she dragged me in to the living and shouted "Ron, Sam, come see who was at the door!"

Sam was the first one in the living room. When he saw me he looked confused. I was wearing shorts, a hooey, a baseball cap (to hide my cat eras) and was barefoot. So he probably didn't recognize me. Well…that and I had groan a lot in ten years and my hare was purple.

"Who are you?"

"awwww Sammy ya don' recognize meh I'm hurt"

"Alison"

"da one an' only"

Thinking back I probably shouldn't have said that, because the next thing I know I'm being gloped by an overly enthusiastic big brother. It a miracle I didn't lose my hat when I was being tackled, sorry, _hugged _to. The. GROUND!

"Ahhhh! Get of ah' meh" I shouted. Then, thankfully, my dad waked in.

"what is going on in here" my dad yelled. Sam got off me and helped me up. He smiled sheepishly.

"sorry ally" Sam apologized.

"ally" my dad was Dumbstruck.

"daddy" I yelled as tacked him. My hat fell off when I was flying throw the air. So there I sat in my dad's chest ears and tail flicking.

**I didn't mean to make it a cliffhanger it just happened.**

**So did you like it?**

**Pleas tell me if you did.**


	3. Explanations and fainting

Hay, I'm sorry for all the grammar problems. My dyslexia makes it a little hard to spell correctly. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations<strong>

**Alison's POV**

I herd my mom gasp. I wiped my head around to look at her. She was staring at me in complete and utter hoarer. And shadow said moms are suppose to be sportive no matter what!

My only thought was_ SHIT! _As I sprang off my father's chest and landed on the couch three or four feet away. Now as you might know that extremely hard for a normal person to do, but for me it easy. Anyway, I probably shouldn't have done that. Why you might ask? Because now there even more freaked-out

I put my hands up and said "_don'freakout _(don' freak out)_" _really fast.

Surprisingly it was Sam who was the first to speak.

"is it really you? Not some crazy imposter"

My Brother is a firkin' idiot!

I guess my face said it all because the next thing I know is I'm no the floor…AGIN!

"Sam"

"Yes" he said voice slightly muffled by my hooey.

"Ya have a grand total of five seconds to run." I said my voice deadly calm.

Needless to say he ran.

I got up and brushed my self of. Flashed my parents a smile and ran after Sam.

* * *

><p>After the long postponed game of tag, we settled in the living room where I proceeded to tell them everything that's happen when I was captured. Well everything but shadow. Why you might ask? Because she told me not to, simple as that.<p>

Then they told me what I missed. When Sam told me he got a girlfriend I laughed so hard I fell of the couch. When they finished they stood up. I could tell they where keeping something from me But I stood up as well.

I stared for the stares. When Sam said "Ally theirs one more thing" _hahaha! I knew it _I did a mantel happy dance As I tern around.

"What did you forget to tell me?" I said. My ears perked up curiously and my tail swished in excitement.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get uses to that"

"Sam" I whined.

"Alright, alright." he smiled. The jerk knew I hated to wait. "Fallow me" he led me to the back yard. Where I saw a yellow car with black stripes. Sam led me over to said car and said "bumblebee, meet Alison. Alison, meet bumblebee"

I was about to ask Sam if he was nuts when the car transformed. That's about when I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Net chapter ally meets the autobot! If you got ideas tell me<strong>

**I'm looking' for a beta so if you think you're up for it tell me!**


	4. The base and giant robots

**Here is the latest chapter of Sideswipe's kitten!**

* * *

><p><strong>The base and giant robots<strong>

**Allison's POV**

The first I noticed when I came-to was, I was in a hospital of some sort. It was _HUGE!_ Every thing looked like it was made for giants. I sat in a big metal slab pushed up against one wall. I looked across the room and saw a table-like structure with tools on it.

I didn't know what the tools where used for and I didn't want to find out. I was getting out Of there, _now._

I looked around for escape route. There was a door? No, I'd probably get spotted before I took five steps. _There has to be another way! _I thought desperately.

Then I looked up. _Ah ha!_ I did a mettle happy dance. Why? Beaus there was an air ventilation system. _But how to get there. _I looked to the cabinet conveniently place under it. _Bingo! _

I stood up and back to the edge of the metal slab. I looked to the ten foot gap between the edge of the M.S.,**(**I got tired of saying 'metal slab' so I abbreviated it. ;D **) **tothe top of the cabinet. _Ha, why didn't they make it harder for someone escape? Ho well, easier for me._ I ran the length of the M.S. and jumped. I landed on the cabinet. _nice,_ _Ten pointer if I do say so my self. _I studied the vent more closely. The air vent was two and a half feet squared. Me, being the short person I am (I'm only 5'1 tall), could just _barely _fit. I looked for something to help open the vent. Nothing, as expected. _Ho well, looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way._ I started to pull the vent off when I herd giant foot steps and cursing.

Let's just say I vent pulled off, ducked in and pulled the vent back on faster than you can say 'bye-bye'.

* * *

><p>I crawled thru the air vents and saw some very interesting things. Apparently the yellow bot I saw (bumblebee was it?) wasn't the only giant robot in the world. I saw four more like bumblebee! And three of the bots looked girls!<p>

Five or ten minutes later (I don't really keep track) stopped to catch my breath. I watched the people run around, probably looking for me, from my place in the air vents. With my enhance eyesight and hearing I could see and hear everything that was going on.

"Sr. we've search the whole base, there's no sign of the girl" a soldier said to who I'm guessing is his commanding officer.

"Keep searching" the unknown man said strongly but not unkindly.

The soldier nodded and ran off to look for 'the girl'.

When the unknown man tuned around I gasp. _He looks li-_

My thoughts where abruptly cut of as three cars pulled in to the hanger.

Now I don't know a lot about cars, but I know enough to say that a blue semi with red flames, a big black truck and a yellow search and rescue hummer pulled in to the hanger.

My family all climbed out of the semi cab and I was tempted to jump out to hug them. I quickly changed my mind as the semi transformed in to a big GIANT robot. Did I mention big? He stood twenty-five feet at _lest._ And if that wasn't enough the hummer transformed too!

I was seriously considering leaving (I didn't before because I was looking for my family) when the door to the black truck opened and you'll never guess who stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you wonderful renders guess who was in Ironhide?<strong> **Anyone?**


	5. More explaining and Shadow

_**Previously on Sideswipe's kitten:**_

_I was seriously considering leaving (I didn't before because I was looking for my family) when the door of the black truck opened and you'll never guess who stepped out._

* * *

><p><strong>More explaining and Shadow<strong>

**Allison's POV**

Shadow stepped out of the truck.

At First I couldn't believe my eyes, because it was Shadow, _Shadow, _the girl who practically raised me, my big sister and best friend. Was standing right there!

Sam walked over to the man who looked suspiciously like Shadow and said "we looked _everywhere_ there's absolutely no sign of ally."_ My brother is such a whiner!_

"You sure?"

"Positive"

Then the vent I was still in gave a loud _CREEK! _

"What was that" asked a big black robot (no I'm not racist) who I missed transforming.

"That," Shadow, who was now leaning on the black robots leg, said. "Would be kitten."

At that moment the air vent clasped.

You know, I never enjoyed falling from grate heights and this was no exception. I maneuvered my self in midair to land on the tallest robots shoulder.

When he turned to look at me I did the polite thing, I said. "hi! Bye!" then jumped and landed next to Shadow and proceeded to hug her.

"That was quite an entrant." I was surprised that she could say any thing with me hugging the breath right out of her. "By the way you can let go of me now"

"Sorry" I let go. And studied her. "Ya haven' changed a bit." I said ginning.

Shadow was 6 feet tall. She had blond heir and gold cat eras and tail. She also had Blue eyes (like mine!) from being zapped with the all-spark energy. But instead of the white jumper they made us where she had on a yellow tank top, dark blue jeans and white sneakers

Someone cleared there throat. My ears twitched. I turned to see who had cleared there throat. It was the big robot.

How he was able to clear his throat when he didn't have one I will never know.

"Yah?" I asked him, assuming it was a him.

"I believe introductions are in order." His voice boomed throughout the hanger. My eras twitched again and I was staring to get a headache form the volume.

I turned to Shadow. She smiled and stared to introduce the robots.

"Yes, that's Optimus prime" she said pointing to the biggest one.

"Hello, youngling" his voice was quieter than be for but still loud. "HI!" I said waving and grinning.

"Ironhide," the black one. "And Ratchet." The yellow one. I waved at then too. "And last but not lest my dad, William Lennox"

"So dat's why he looked familiar"

"Yes, that's why he looks familiar" she could barely hide her smile. What can I say; I have that affect on people.

"So," I said as my ears perked up curiously and my tail swish "what's there story?" I asked pointing to the robots.

The next thing I know I get a _vary _long explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me.<strong>


	6. The silliness

_**Previously on Sideswipe's kitten:**_

"_So," I said as my ears perked up curiously and my tail swished. "What's there story?" I asked pointing to the robots._

**The silliness**

**Alison**

"Ah, that my little kitten, is a long story" Shadow said in as she ruffles my purple hair.

"We hav' time, don' we?" I looked at my parents hopefully.

"Well" my pops asked my mom.

"I don't know. It's getting late and it's a long ride home." I visibly deflated.

"If you're worried about her getting to sleep on time she can stay with me." Shadow suggested.

"Pleases, mama" I got down on my knees and clasped my hands in a pledging jester.

She soon gave in and I hugged her.

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_" I said thank you about a million times.

Then I jumped onto Shadow's back and pointed forward. "Onward ma noble steed to da'-" I started to command my '_noble steed_', AKA Shadow, forward when I relisted I had no idea where we where going. "um…'ay, Shadow where are we goin'?" I asked looking down at my '_noble steed_'. Everyone laughed at the silliness that was currently shadow and me.

what can I say, I'm hilarious.

"I like the youngling" Ironhide said "she has a sense if humor…Unlike some people" he muttered the last part but with my enhanced hearing I could hear it.

"hay! What's that suppose to mean!" unfortunately that meant Shadow could too.

"hay, Ironhide"

"yes"

"I think you should run" I said as I slowly got of my '_noble steed_'.

"Why?"

Poor Ironhide, He never knew what hit him.


	7. Fear of hospitals

**I, Night Star Prime _do not _own Transformers!**

**But I wish I did. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Fear of hospitals<strong>

**Alison**

* * *

><p>Let's just say no one, not even Ironhide, will insult Shadow with out a deth wish.<p>

After my family left with Bumblebee (And yes, I apologized for fainting) we went to the big hospital room that I woke up in.

"Why are we 'ear?" I asked, not too happy to be back here.

"This is the med-bay." she said like this was a sight to behold.

All the color drained from my face, and i grabbed Shadow's hand tightly.

"Ya mean it's a hospital room?" I said shaking now.

She knelt in front of me. "Hay its ok none's gonna hurt you here." She said gently.

I know she was worried about me, but I was scared!

_Shadow will never put you in danger!_ I thought, then nodded "bu' I still don' like this place"

She smiled and asked the big yellow rob- Ratchet. "Hay Ratch' can you help us up?" she pointed up at the M.S. I was on earlier.

In response he waked over and lowered his hand for us to clime on. When we did he lifted us up and placed his hand on the M.S. and we climbed off.

"So…explain"

"This is gonna take a while, so get comfortable" she said an began the story of how the Autobot and Decepticons came to earth and what happened since.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's so short, and i'm sorry that i didn't update sooner! <em>U<em>_ntil all are one!_**

**-Night Star Prime**


	8. Explanation and Nightmares

**I, Night Star Prime _do not _own Transformers!**

**But I wish I did. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation and<strong>** N****ightmares**

**Alison**

* * *

><p>"'K, let me get this strait." I started. "Da bots are from a deferent planet called cybertron. Der' are three fractions; Autobot, Decepticons an' neutrals?" I looked at Shadow to see if I pronounced the names right.<p>

When she nodded I continued. "An' de came ta earth lookin' for da all-spark?" another nod "de fought ova' it in Mission City? Jazz was ripped in half. An' Sam, my big brother, killed Megaton da leader of da Decepticons with da all-spark. Now da Autobot are working' with humans in a secret organization called N.E.S.T?"

"Yes"

"Ok den'" I said. The story did sound a little far-fetched but I herd weirder.

"Your hart rate indicates you are not surprised. May I inquire as to why?" rachit asked me from where he was trying to dislodge a knife from one of Ironhide's optics (you can thank Shadow for that).

I snorted. "'k, first off it's rude ta scan someone with out der' permission." I said holding up one finger and _not _the bad one you perverts! "An' second I've herd and _seen_ weirder things in mah life" I finished with a shrugged.

He nodded and went back to trying to get knife out of Ironhide's optic.

I was starting to feeling really tired, so I asked Shadow. "Wha' time is it?"

"Um…" she checked her watch. "Ten-Thirty. You tired?"

I nodded tiredly and placed my head in Shadow's lap. I closed my eyes and let my self fall into the realm of dreams and memories.

_***DREM***_

_Voices. _

_Yelling._

_Screaming._

_I curled up hoping, wishing, praying that _he _will pass me by_.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Heavy footsteps coming down the hall_

"_Pleas don't stop. keep going." A dispirit whisper. Was it from me?_

_Thud._

_Thud._

_The footsteps stopped in front of me._

No. no. no. y-y-you can't pick me._The thought kept running threw my head._

_I felt _him_ pull me up and toss me, with out a word, to the two men be hind him._

"_No! Let me go!" I yelled, trying to free my self._

"Kitten"

"_No!" the voice sounded familiar but I wasn't going to let them trick me._

"KITTEN!"

_***END DREEM***_

I jumped up then collapsed sobbing.

"Shhh…it's _ok. _no ones going to hurt you." Shadow said pulled me onto her lap and started rocking me back and forth.

I cried my self back to sleep, clinging to Shadow. Though not even Shadow could the nightmares away

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* I cried righting this chapter.<strong>

**I'm still looking for a beta if your interested message me!**

**Night Star Prime out.**


	9. Dam, i'm good

**I, Night Star Prime _do not _own Transformers!**

**But I wish I did. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Dam, i'm good.<strong>

**Alison**

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone poking my side.<p>

_Poke._

"Go 'way." I mumbled in to my pillow.

"Sorry I can't do that! You have to get UP!" on the last word the unknown person flipped my off the bed.

"'ay what was tha' for?" I yelled at a grinning Shadow.

"I had to get you up somehow." She said then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Come on lets go get some breakfast."

"Well wha' ya standing 'round for? Lets go!" I grabbed her hand and ran out of what I'm guessing is her room on the base. Then I realized I didn't know where the hell I was going.

I stopped and turned to Shadow. "Um…where a' we going?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

She laughed and began to walk down one of the long corridors to where-ever we were going to eat.

We entered a big, and I mean BIG, room. It had a huge flat screen T.V. and gamming equipment on the wall to our left. The wall behind us was covered with little notes and funny inscriptions from humans and cybertronians alike. The wall right in front of us was _completely _glass! The last wall had kitchen appliances, a marble counter and a weird contraption that, I'm just guessing here, is the bots' food. In the mettle of the room was a bot-size table with a smaller table on it.

"Come on." Shadow said and took a running leap at the table. She landed gracefully on the table and looked to me. _Here go's nothing._ I thought and jumped.

I landed on the edge of the table and started tipping backwards.

"Got ya!" I herd some one yell as I fell into a metal hand.

I looked to the Bot who's hand I was now in. It was the visored mech, jazz I think.

"Ya all right" he asked

"Think so." I said, rubbing my head sheepishly.

I looked at the others at the table. _Time to act cute._ I made my eyes big, perked my ears, swished my tail and said "hi."

"Aw! You're so cute!" the pink fame, arcee I think, squealed and pulled me out of jazz's hands and hugged me to her chest.

"Thank ya." I said and started to purr as she rubbed my head.

"Kitten come and eat!" yelled Shadow from the human table.

"Food!" I yelled and leaped out of the femes hands. _Wait! Manners! _I stop turned around jumped on arcee's small shoulder and rubbed my head agents her cheek, _then_ whent to eat. I herd a couple more 'aw!'s' from the other femes. _Dam, I'm good!_

After breakfast I went back to arcee and climbed on to her shoulder for a nap.

* * *

><p><em>Warm.<em>

"wake up little one." Some one said and gently shook my shoulder.

"no…don' wanna." I said sleepily and curled closed to the warmness. Did the warmness just chuckle?

I opened my eyes and saw….

* * *

><p><strong>Can any one guess who little kitten saw?<strong>


	10. Explosions and attack

**Angelwings1234 thanks to your request I am now making the chapters longer.**

**Sooo… onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <em><span>Sideswipe's kitten.<span>_**

Warm.

"_Wake up little one." Some one said and gently shook my shoulder._

"_No…don' wanna." I said sleepily and curled closer to the warmness. Did the warmness just move?_

_I opened my eyes and saw…_Optimus Prime

"Waa?" ok I am officially confused. Lat thing I remembered was sleeping on arcee's shoulder.

Optimus must have seen my confusion because he said. "Arcee had patrol and asked me to watch over you."

"Oh." Was my ingénues reply. "An' Shadow?"

"Ah, yes. She and Ironhide are at the shooting range."

"Can ya tack meh 'der?" I asked him with my famous 'kitten eyes'.

"I'm sorry child but I have paperwork to fill out." He said like he really wished he could. (Paper work must have been a bad thing.) My cat ears flattened agents' my skull and my tail drooped. "But," I perked up. "I asked Jazz to escort you there."

"Yay!" I jumped from his hand, which was still resting on his chest, to his shoulder and hugged his face. "Thank ya!"

I heard the door open and someone chuckle. "Well ante dat cute?" someone said.

I turned around and saw that it was Jazz; he walked up to Optimums' desk and offered me his hand.

"Hop on little lady." He said. I jumped onto his hand and he started walking to where I'm guessing is the shouting range.

"So…" I said trying to start a conversation. "Shadow said ya like music?"

"Yep! I like rap an' hip-hop da best." He answered, (when jazz talks about music he sounds like a kid in a candy store.) then asked. "How 'bout you?"

"well… we diden' gat ta listen ta music much when we where at sector seven." I said the last word bitterly. "An' when we did it was because one of da guards was listenin' to it." I scrunched up my face. "They 'ad bad taste in music, blah!"

Jazz laughed at my sour face, and then said "we're 'ere."

My mouth dropped open. 'Why?' you might ask. Beaus the training room was huge! (What is it with all the rooms being huge?) Well that and Ironhide was blowing up holograms of Decepticons. It. Was. AWESOME!

"Shadow! Ironhide!" I yelled getting their attention. I gave Shadow just enough time to look at me before I tackle- hugged her.

She yelped. "I thought you where still asleep." She said.

"I was." Said, yawning.

"Still tired?" she asked.

"Yah." I replied quietly.

"Do you want to my room to sleep?" shadow asked, rubbing my back.

"NO! I wanna see 'hide blow stuff up!" I said, Letting go of Shadow and turning to Ironhide. "Can I pleas?" I asked.

"As long as you don't distract me." He said and turned to Jazz.

"Why ya lookin' at meh?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Maybe because you brought kitten here?" Shadow supplied.

"She can stay 'ere if she wants." Jazz said with a shrug. "I'm gonna got ta da rec. room." And With that Jazz turned and left.

"Well what are ya waitin' for? I wanna see some explodin' d-cons!" I said, existed.

Ironhide chuckled as he put on a ledge and started blowing up holograms.

* * *

><p>Watching Ironhide blow thing up was fun! He almost never missed! After about an hour he had to go on patrol. (Insert sad face here) so me and Shadow where going to the rec. room. When the alarms went off.<p>

I shouted and covered my cat ears and my tail puffed up, showing my distress.

"What's goin' on?" I yelled to Shadow.

"Decepticons!" she shouted back and grabbed my hand.

She led me to a nondescript closet, pulled me inside with her and closed the door behind us.

"Shadow?" I whispered as my eyes adjusted.

She shushed me. I looked at her (my eye had adjusted to the near darkness.) and mouthed 'where are we?'

'Later.' She mouthed back.

Loud foot steps, yelling, and shots echoed down the hall. I scooted closer to Shadow and grabbed her hand.

The noise died down after about an hour.

_Note to self: never get cot in a Decepticon attack._ I thought, out loud I said "is it over?"

"I think so." Shadow said, uncertainly. "Someone will come get us if it really is over."

"How long will dat take?" I asked.

"I don't know, any where from five minuets to an hour." She answered.

"Oh…well I'm gonna sleep." I said sleepily.

She giggled and shook her head.

"…wa'…?" I asked.

"nothing, nothing." She said.

"Ok" I said and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke to shouting. I opened my eyes and saw Ratchet yelling at the chevy twins.<p>

I looked for Shadow, she wasn't there.

"Ratchet?" I said, slightly intimidated (who wouldn't be scared of an angry Ratchet?)

He stopped yelling at the twins and turned to me, still angry. I shrank back. _Shadow Said no-one will hurt me here._ I reminded myself.

"Ah, Alison, I'm sorry if I frightened you." He said.

"Oooo. Hatchets goin' soft!" one of the twins, the orange one, said.

Ratchet whirled and thru something at the orange twin. Whatever it was bounced off the orange twin's head and clattered to the floor.

"Ow! Hay man dat ante cool." He said, holding his head in both hands.

"I apologies for these buffoons." He said.

I giggled. "Is cool. Nice throw by da way."

"Yo! Mudflap she talks likes us." The green twin, who I could now identify as Skids, said.

"'ay! Your right! See Ratchet speakin' like dis is an art form." Said Mudflap.

Ratchet snorted and was about to say something but I beet him to it. "I only speak like dis 'cues I have a speech impediment, _not_ because I wanna."

The twins face: priceless.

"Good seein' ya Ratchet" I said and jumped off the M.S. I was on and walked out of the meds-bay. Before the doors closed I saw Ratchets proud smirk.

Laughing I started down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna636 you where right when you guessed Optimus. Yay!<strong>

**btw i'm still looking for a beta.**


End file.
